


Why Do You Love Me?

by FandomStar



Series: Asexual Awareness Week 2018 [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Apologies, Asexual Awareness Week, Asexual Spock (Star Trek), Established Relationship, M/M, Mistakes, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: Spock wants to know why Leonard loves him. But it goes a bit too far.Asexual SpockFor Asexual Awareness WeekTW: Unintentional near non-con





	Why Do You Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I'm happy with this or not, but I wrote it for AAW so I'm going to post it for AAW. Enjoy!

Spock laid next to Leonard. He stayed very still and quiet. It was very early, and he didn't want to wake his partner. Instead, he gazed at him. Leonard was beautiful! No, he probably wouldn't want to hear that! Leonard was ever good-looking, in Spock's opinion. And he was was different to Spock. Spock often wondered that he didn't become too frustrating for the human. That his lack of intimate action didn't leave Leonard... sexually frustrated.

"It's weird, y'know," Leonard murmured, sleepily, startling Spock. "Watchin' people sleep."

When Leonard rolled onto his side with a lazy smile, Spock looked away, embarrassed.

"I apologize." Spock mumbled.

"Nah, 's'okay," Leonard reassured him, touching a hand to his cheek. "Some people find it endearing."

Spock found himself pulled into a soft morning kiss. When they pulled away, they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Why do you love me?" Spock suddenly but gently asked.

Tenderly, Leonard took Spock's long hand in his own. 

"Because you're you," he whispered. "'Cause you're smart, and seem like you actually know what you're doin', mostly. Yer loyal, but ya don't blindly follow. Ya put up a very good fight." Leonard smiled teasingly at Spock. "And yer damn beautiful. That just about skins the surface."

When Leonard gently kissed Spock's hand, a shiver went down Spock's spine. Leonard smiled. The smile was returned in the Vulcan's eyes.

"What 'bout you?" Leonard asked. "Why'd you love someone like lil' ol' me?"

For a while, Spock just gazed into his eyes. 

"I failed nd it difficult to pinpoint just one trait, or even a few," he admitted. "I love you because you are Leonard McCoy, and you are the only person like you."

Smiling, Leonard blushed lightly.

"Say, when does your shift start?" he asked.

Spock glanced at the clock.

"I need to be on the bridge in one hour." he replied.

Leonard pressed his lips to Spock's, draping an arm over the Vulcan. Pressing his hands to Leonard's chest, Spock kissed back. After a few moments, Leonard pulled Spock over him. He buried his fingers in Spock's hair, messing it up more than it already was.

It was only when he used his other hand to press Spock closer to him that Spock figured out what was going on. He pulled away, eyes wide.

"Leonard," he breathed. "What are you doing?" 

Suddenly, Leonard's own eyes widened.

"God," he murmured, sitting up. "Oh, god!"

The pair were nose-to-nose. 

"I am... going to get ready for my shift." Spock said, distantly.

"Spock." Leonard helplessly called, when his partner stood and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

Spock didn't understand. He and Leonard had set down rules at the beginning of their relationship. So... it didn't make sense that Leonard would try to have sex with him.

That he would break a rule.

Quietly sighing, Spock placed his neatly folded uniform on a shelf. When he activated the shower, Spock stepped underneath. 

He needed to figure out what to do about this.

* * *

When Spock emerged from the bathroom, looking pristine as always, Leonard was also dressed, pacing the room and looking very guilty. He looked up, almost as soon as Spock was there. 

"Spock, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I-" he immediately apologized in a rush of words.

But Spock interrupted his profuse apology. He was across the room as soon as Leonard's words began spilling out. He held the doctor's hand and gently touched his cheek, before he kissed him. The kiss was purposeful and forgiving.

"I realize that I am not an easy person to be with. Nor am I a very good partner," Spock said, carefully. "But... I love you. And I have hoped for that to be enough."

"It is. But that ain't the only thing keeping us together," Leonard reassured him, putting a hand on Spock's shoulder. "I love you too. And for the record, you're a great partner. You do your best, and that's all I can ask for. Except to be comfortable with what you're doing."

The corners of Spock's mouth twitched up slightly for a second.

"I must go," he told Leonard. "But we will talk later."

Leonard nodded and kissed his cheek.

"See ya later."

 


End file.
